rotoriousfpvfandomcom-20200214-history
Recommended parts
Parts recommended to use for easier builds The parts are listed under first categorised as brushed and later brushless. Brushed Motors #8MM MOTORS SPINTECH SIDEWINDER 0820 MOTORS LINK Cheapest premium motors Great performance JST 1.25 connectors CHAOLI 0820 LINK Cheap Good performance JST 1.25mm connectors CHAOLI 0820-15 LINK Higher RPM than the 0820 resulting in an increase in performance JST 1.25mm connectors CHAOLI 0820-17 "DARK EDITION" LINK Current brushed motor thrust kings Not cheap Even higher rpm than both the 0820 and the 0820-15 resulting in a big increase in performance JST 1.25mm connectors HUBSAN 8MM LINK Very cheap Average performance No JST 1.25mm connectors, direct solder or add JST 1.25mm plugs yourself #7MM MOTORS SPINTECH SIDEWINDER 0820 MOTORS LINK Cheapest premium motors Great performance JST 1.25 connectors Brushed flight controllers MULTIFLIGHT PICO F3 LINK Uses 32bit Cleanflight/Betaflight firmware, ships with a Multiflite pre-configured version of Cleanflight Powerful F3 processor External RX required (DSM2/DSMX SATELLITE/PPM) Integrated 5v voltage booster circuit to supply clean power to your FPV components Buzzer header for lost model alarm and low voltage warning Integrated Spektrum bind button 8A fets CP2102 or FTDI is required to connect to Cleanflight (no USB) FRF3 EVO BRUSHED LINK 1S only Uses 32bit Cleanflight/Betaflight firmware, ships with Cleanflight Powerful F3 processor Built in Frsky RX Integrated 5v voltage booster circuit to supply power to your FPV components Buzzer header for lost model alarm and low voltage warning 10A Fets 2 Spare UART ports for LEDs or OSD Low budget top pick Only 3g F3 EVO BRUSHED LINK 1s or 2s compatible Uses 32bit Cleanflight/Betaflight firmware, ships with Cleanflight Powerful F3 processor External RX required (DSM2/DSMX SATELLITE/PPM) Integrated 5v voltage booster circuit to supply power to your FPV components Buzzer header for lost model alarm and low voltage warning 10A Fets 2 Spare UART ports for LEDs or OSD Only 3g TINY F3 EVO BRUSHED LINK Uses 32bit Cleanflight/Betaflight firmware, ships with Cleanflight Powerful F3 processor External RX required (DSM2/DSMX SATELLITE/PPM) Integrated 5v voltage booster circuit to supply power to your FPV components Buzzer header for lost model alarm and low voltage warning 10A Fets 2 Spare UART ports for LEDs or OSD Only 3g HUBSAN 107L/C/D LINK Basic non-configurable board, for beginners only Light and simple to use Uses Hubsan firmware, settings can NOT be modified Integrated A7105 based Hubsan protocol compatible receiver (Need to use a compatible transmitter) 4.2A fets Brushless Motors RACERSTAR BR1103 10000KV BRUSHLESS MOTOR LINK 1-2S capable 1.5mm shaft 3.3g These motors work well with the cut down Rotor-X RX2535, FuriousFPV 2035 and DYS 2025 as well as cut down brushed props with the hub modified to 1.5mm Good performance RX1105B 6500KV HIGH PERFORMANCE BRUSHLESS MOTORS LINK 2-3S capable 1.5mm shaft with M2 locking bolts 6g Really well built vs the DYS 1104 Great performance These motors work really well with the 3020 and 3025 bolt on propellers DYS BE1104 1104 BRUSHLESS MOTOR LINK 2-3S capable 5400KV/ 6500KV/ 7500KV options (some times sold as 7000 kV confirmed as miss print by DYS) 6g These motors work well with the cut down Rotor-X RX2535, FuriousFPV 2035 and DYS 2025 Solid performers ROTORX RX1102 8000KV BRUSHLESS MOTOR / 4PCS LINK 2-3S capable These motors work well with the cut down Rotor-X RX2535, FuriousFPV 2035 and DYS 2025 Solid performers Brushless esc RACERSTAR 20X20MM MINI RS6AX4 6A LINK 20mm x 20mm M3 mounting holes (M2.5 hardware required to stack with BLX fc) 6A 4 in 1 ESC 1-2S capable Blheli-S/Multishot/D-Shot capable Great solution for a clean build but watch out for height of stack Blheli pass-through capable 10A burst RACERSTAR RS6A V2 6A LINK 2-3S capable Blheli-S/Multishot/D-Shot capable Blheli pass-through capable 10A burst EMAX EMX SC1770 (BULLET) 6A LINK 2-4s capable BLHELI-S capable D-SHOT 150/300/600 Capable Great size for fitting on RIP arms BUSYBEE2 – TINY 10A 4 IN 1 BLHELI_S ESC LINK 20mm x 20mm M3 mounting holes (M2.5 hardware required to stack with BLX fc) 2-3s capable 10A 4 in 1 ESC BLHELI-S capable Great solution for a clean build RACERSTAR RS12A V2 12A LINK 2-4s capable BLHELI-S capable D-SHOT 600 Capable Brushless flight controllers EMAX FEMTO MICRO FLIGHT CONTROLLER & PDB LINK 18X18MM no mounting holes Powerful F3 processor External RX required (DSM2/DSMX SATELLITE/PPM/SBUS) Uses 32bit Cleanflight/Betaflight firmware Frsky, Smartport and HoTT telemetry ready Integrated 3a 5V voltage booster circuit Buzzer header for lost model alarm and low voltage warning Programmable LED output FURIOUS PIKO BLX MICRO FLIGHT CONTROLLER & PDB LINK 20X20MM M3 Mounting pattern Powerful F3 processor External RX required (DSM2/DSMX SATELLITE/PPM/SBUS) Uses 32bit Cleanflight/Betaflight firmware Frsky telemetry ready (Frsky telemetry inverter built in) Integrated 2a 5V voltage booster circuit to supply clean power to your FPV components Buzzer header for lost model alarm and low voltage warning Has been known to have BEC issues MICRO F3 (PIKO BLX CLONE) LINK 20X20MM M3 Mounting pattern Powerful F3 processor External RX required (DSM2/DSMX SATELLITE/PPM/SBUS) Uses 32bit Cleanflight/Betaflight firmware Frsky telemetry ready (Frsky telemetry inverter build it) Integrated 2a 5V voltage booster circuit to supply clean power to your FPV components Buzzer header for lost model alarm and low voltage warning External receiver EACHINE FRSKY RX LINK Possible to add telemetry with firmware upgrade D8 Frsky 8 channel 800m range 3g Sbus support LEMONRX DMS2 SATELLITE LINK Spektrum DSM2 compatible Good range 3.3V powered Low weight ORANGERX R111XN SATELLITE LINK Spektrum DSMX/DSM2 compatible No telemetry 3.3v powered FRSKY XM+ MICRO FULL RANGE SBUS MICRO RECEIVER LINK 8CH PPM/ 16CH SBUS in D16 Mode 3.7-10V powered Full range Integrated bind button Low weight RSSI analog output Propellers #1MM HUB (for brushed) 55MM CLEAR COLOURED PROPELLERS LINK The SPECK 80 uses 55m propellers Great thrust Reduces the propeller visibility when using a wide angle camera Bling factor GEMFAN 65MM PROPELLERS LINK For even more thrust, Gemfan 65mm propellers can be cut down to 55m to create a bullnose style prop perfect for speck 80 or used as they are on the crook 110. #1.5MM HUB For direct fit on brushless motors others can be drilled using a 1.4 or 1.45 mm drill bit. 2" (Max size for speck bl without modifications) FURIOUSFPV HIGH PERFORMANCE 2035-4 PROPELLERS (TRANSPARENT) LINK 1g weight per prop 1.5mm hub Great for extra torque vs a modified brushed prop DYS 2" XT20303 PROPELLERS LINK Small size Bling factor RX2535 2.5" QUAD BLADE PROPELLERS LINK 2.5" with interlocking 1.5mm hub (you can switch them to dual or quad blade easily) Versatile prop Small size Will need to be cut down to 2” to fit SPECK 80BL 3" for RIP (can be used on low stacked crooks) GEMFAN 3025 PC PROPELLER LINK 1g weight 1.5mm hub Great for extra torque ' EACHINE RACER 130 MINI 3 INCH PROPELLER 3020 (ROTOR-X 3020 CLONE)' LINK 1.5mm shaft with m2 locking bolts Budget prop Fragile Buy the original RX3020 if you can and support real innovation, the Rotor-X crew put micro racing on the map Batteries These are the recommended batteries. Look at your parts to decide how many S you can use. Mainly flight controller esc and motors. #1S Batteries BONKA 1S 500MAH 80C HV LINK Amazing performance Can be charged to 4.2v as normal but can also be charged to 4.35v using a charger capable of LiHV charging for increased performance Higher capacity to weight ratio vs normal lipo packs The most punch you can get from a 1s in this size, 10% more than the closest pack we tried JST connector MYLIPO 1S 480MAH 30-60C LINK Good performance JST connector Double check polarity before connecting to your FC TURNIGY GRAPHINE 1S 750MAH 65-130C LINK Large capacity but heavy (19g) Good performance Walkera/Losi Micro T connector Double check polarity before connecting to your FC TURNIGY NANO-TECH 1S 300MAH 45-90C LINK Light (9g) Good performance Walkera/Losi Micro T connector Double check polarity before connecting to your FC #2S Batteries TURNIGY NANO-TECH 300MAH 2S 45~90C LIPO LINK Great size for small models such as Speck BL 19g weight Solid performance JST discharge plug TURNIGY BOLT 500MAH 2S 7.6V 65~130C HIGH VOLTAGE LIPOLY PACK (LIHV) LINK Good size for Crook 110 BL and RIP 120. Good capacity Charges to 4.35 volts per cell Great performance JST connector (swap to XT30 recommended) Double check polarity before connecting to your FC #3S TURNIGY BOLT 500MAH 3S 11.4V 65~130C HIGH VOLTAGE LIPOLY PACK (LIHV) LINK Good capacity Charges to 4.35 volts per cell Great performance JST connector (swap to XT30 recommended) Double check polarity before connecting to your FC FPV all in one solutions FX-798T LINK To be used with the SPECK 80 carbon camera mount 25MW 3.7-5V powered 40 channels across all 5 bands 120 degree field of view At 4.5g, this is a very lightweight FPV solution Convenient 1 button band and channel selection with LED indicator Coaxial cable based antenna, this more durable than a PCB based antenna and easier to repair Better image quality is possible using separate FPV components KINGKONG Q25-MINI LINK To be used with the SPECK 80 carbon camera mount using the provided adapters 25MW 1.8-5V powered 150 degree field of view (wide angle) 16 channels At 5.6g, this is a very lightweight FPV solution Good picture quality EACHINE TX SERIES TX01 25MW LINK TX02 200MW LINK TX03 25/50/200MW Switchable LINK To be used with the SPECK 80 TX01/02/03 printed camera mount 120 degree field of view Cheap 16 channels At 4.5, this is a very lightweight FPV solution FPV video transmitters FX-MM213TL-5 LINK 25MW Requires a clean 5v Requires the addition of a 3 position dip switch for 8 channel selection Default is Fatshark compatible band A, band selection requires the use of solder bridges on the exposed section of the board More resistant to interference than other units Better quality image other units Well-made and cheap FX-758-2 LINK 200MW Requires a clean 5v Nearly 4x the current consumption of the FX-MM213TL-5 but better penetration Requires the addition of a 3 position dip switch for 8 channel selection Default is Fatshark compatible band A, band B and E can be selected with a tricky modification More resistant to interference than other units Better quality image other units Well made FPV cameras (for use with separate VTX) FURIOUS 1/4 CMOS LINK To be used with the SPECK 80 carbon camera mount using the “fattie cam” adapters that can be bought on the store in the accessories category 3.7-5V powered 150 degree field of view (wide angle but with no fisheye effect) Very good picture quality 600TVL 1/4 CMOS 1.8MM 170 degree field of view LINK 120 degree field of view LINK 100 degree field of view LINK To be used with the SPECK 80 carbon camera mount using the provided adapters 3.7-5V powered Good picture quality FPV alternative antennas MULTIFLITE 5.8 GHZ CLOVERLEAF ANTENNA LINK UFL/IPX antenna connector 1g weight EACHINE X73 LINEAR ANTENNA LINK UFL/IPX antenna connector 1.2g weight FURIOUS FPV MICRO CLOVERLEAF ANTENNA LINK UFL/IPX antenna connector 1.6g weight General parts such as FPV goggles, radio, chargers etc 5V BUZZER LINK 5V powered Very small Very light (0.7g) EACHINE TINY LED STRIP LIGHT BOARD LINK CONFIGURATION INFORMATION 3.3-5V POWERED Very small and lightweight 1.4MM MICRO PCB DRILL BIT LINK Used for drilling out 1mm hub propellers for use with 1.5mm shaft micro brushless motors